The present invention relates to a fluid splashing preventive device for an endoscope which prevents the splashing of fluids, such as foul fluids, from an external opening that is provided at a manipulating part and is in communication with a fluid path, that opens at an inserted part. The present invention is applicable to not only the endoscope itself but also to an endoscope insertion guiding device that facilitates the insertion of the endoscope into deep parts of the large intestine or into the small intestine.
Generally with an endoscope, a forceps channel for passing through operative instruments extends through the inserted part. The front end exit of this forceps channel is opened at the front end of the inserted part and the base end entrance of this channel is opened at the manipulating part.
However, with the forceps channel as it is, the internal pressure of the body cavity can cause fluids, such as foul fluids inside the body cavity to pass through the forceps channel and escape from the entrance opening, thereby causing contamination of the operator and the surroundings.
Thus, in order to prevent the escape of such fluids while enabling the insertion and removal of operative instruments into and from the forceps channel, a so-called forceps plug, comprised for example of a rubber plug with a slit formed therein, is fitted to the entrance opening part of the forceps channel.
However, when an operative instrument is passed through the forceps plug, the slit of the rubber valve is spread, causing gaps to form between the rubber plug and the outer peripheral surface of the operative instrument at end portions of the slit, and in many cases, internal fluids are likely to escape from such portions. This problem is serious especially in the case of an operative instrument having a coil pipe as a sheath since such an operative instrument has spiral gaps at its outer peripheral surface.
Also, in the case of an operative instrument in which a manipulating wire, etc. is retractably inserted through a sheath, there is a gap between the sheath and the manipulating wire, and internal fluids can escape through this portion.
Furthermore, although the suction control valve and air/water conveying control valve disposed at the manipulating part are sealed by means of an O-ring fitted therein, foul body cavity fluids can escape from the leak port, etc. of the control valve when the O-ring becomes worn or damaged.
When fluids inside the body cavity escape from the operative instrument insertion entrance as described above, the fluids can splash about onto the surroundings and onto the hands and face of the operator, thereby causing an extremely unsanitary condition to occur. However, it is difficult to completely prevent such escape of fluids from the inside of the body cavity.
A similar problem arises in case where an endoscope insertion guiding device is used in combination with the endoscope.
In many cases where an endoscope is simply inserted from the anus to perform endoscopy of the large intestine or small intestine, the sigmoid colon portion immediately ahead of the anus bends and thus hinders the insertion of the endoscope deeply. To cope with this difficulty, generally, an insertion guiding device called a sliding tube is used to shorten and straighten out the sigmoid colon.
FIG. 87 shows an example of a sliding tube 90. The sliding tube 90 is a somewhat flexible pipe-shaped object with a length of about 40 cm. The sliding tube has such a thickness as to permit the insertion of the inserted part of an endoscope, and is provided with the proximal mouthpiece 91 slightly thicker for preventing entry inside the anus entirely.
Also, a sponge member 93, impregnated with lubricant and having a slit 92 formed at the center, is disposed inside the proximal mouthpiece 91, and the inserted part of the endoscope is made to pass through the sponge member 93 while spreading the slit (92) portion.
FIG. 88 shows the condition in which the sliding tube 90 is used to insert the inserted part 2 of the endoscope 1 into the large intestine from the anus of a patient.
As a general procedure, the sliding tube 90 is first put in the condition for straightening the colon portion using the inserted part 2 as a guide. The inserted part 2, which has been inserted through the sliding tube 90, is then gradually pushed in deeper while being pushed and pulled.
To insert the inserted part 2 into the large intestine in the above manner, the large intestine must be expanded to some degree by feeding air into the large intestine by means of an air conveying system provided in the endoscope. Thus the pressure inside the large intestine increases.
As a result, the air inside the large intestine blows out like flatus via the gap between the anus and the sliding tube 90 or the gap between the sliding tube 90 and the inserted part 2. Since the patient will be subject to great pain if the air from the inside of the large intestine is not expelled at this time, the expulsion of air from the inside of the intestine is unavoidable.
However, when air blows out from the anus part, the feces, that have become liquid-like upon being dissolved in purgative, etc., escape along the air. When the air blows out, the slit (92) portion of sponge member 93 opens as shown in FIG. 89 and the air blows out instantaneously from this portion. Thus in many cases, the feces mixed with the air are scattered over a wide range.
Also, as the inserted part 2 is pushed and pulled, the feces mixed with the lubricant are transferred from the sponge member 93 to the pulled-out portion and contaminate the operator's hands. Likewise, the operator's hands also become dirty with feces when inserted part 2 is pulled out of the anus upon completion of endoscopy.
The operator himself will not have a problem since he usually wears rubber gloves in such cases. However, since the operator must touch equipment in the surroundings with the hands (gloves) that have been soiled with feces in many cases, such equipment in the surroundings become contaminated.